


Insecurities

by astronuna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronuna/pseuds/astronuna
Summary: Bae Jinyoung had always been the insecure one. But Jihoon is always there supporting him from behind :)Wanna One AU!





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is like my first fanfic ever. Sorry for grammar mistake, English is not my first language.

Jinyoung had always been the insecure one, he always thinks that he is not good enough in everything. He knows no one in this world are perfect, but sometimes he really wants to be one. Whether it is about his look, about his skills, about his fashion style, everything matter to him and he always working hard to show his best in front of others. But despite his effort, he still feels lacking too much.

All Wanna One members has finished schedule for today. It has been a busy week for them. From dance practice to performing on music show, fansign and variety show, they do everything that they can do because we don’t know when will opportunities like this come again.

*

Jinyoung was scrolling his phone, try to monitor all wanna one schedule. Suddenly across with Jihoon video of him doing aegyo at one of their fansign. Without realizing Jinyoung start smiling while watching the video. _His cute_ , he thought and he seems really care free and natural interacting with the fans despite this also was his first fansign experience. _Sigh_. How he wishes he can be like him.

Jinyoung then proceed watching other members video as well trying to learn something from them. Suddenly the door of the room open, he doesn’t even give a glance towards the door because he knows that he is not the one who using this room. It might be Seungwoon hyung or Daehwi.

“Hey”, someone nudge him on his shoulder.

He looks up at the person when he heard that person voice because he didn’t expect him to be here.

“Move over please” that person said while rolling his eyes to Jinyoung.

“Jihoon, what are you doing here?”

“Auch, is that how you greeting me back when I’m making effort to spend my time with my favorite person?” He faking hurt pointing at his chest, Jinyoung just look at him with no expression.

“I’m sorry, just didn’t expect you to be here”

“It’s okay, what are you doing anyway?” Jihoon ask while he slid underneath the shared blanket.

“Nothing just monitoring our performance and everything”

Jihoon just hummed. After that everything went silent. It’s not like an awkward or uncomfortable silent or anything, we just simply enjoying each other present.

“So Jihoon, can I ask something?”

“shoot”

“How come you can act all natural to fans during fansign? I mean this is your first experience too but you are doing great unlike me” Jinyoung sighed as he continue watching the members video.

“It’s okay Jinyoung, everyone loves you even you even when you just stay still” Jihoon say while giggling a bit, because he suddenly remembers how Jinyoung always have a stone expression yet fans calling him cute like that.

“That’s the problem, why I always feel like I’m indebted to them? Despite my lack of confidence and my awkwardness, they will always look at me cutely and love me. I feel like….. I don’t deserve all this”

This time Jihoon is the one who sigh. Well that’s totally not what Jihoon expect he will respond.

“Hey, look at me” Jihoon said while holding both of Jinyoung hand.

“You are doing great bby, this is just a beginning of our journey. Everything might feel new and uncomfortable plus it was a natural act to feel awkward about everything. You just need some times to adjust with all of this. You are a really determined kid you know. Just like on produce 101 you will grow better slowly step by step. So, don’t worry too much okay?”

Jinyoung was staring at those big eyes of Jihoon, still feeling the warmth from his words. “Thank you” Jinyoung said to him while smilling. “You don’t know those words mean so much to me and thank you for always be there for me”

“No problem, just want you to know that I’m always here with you”

Jinyoung continues to stares at Jihoon for the longest time and instead of slow glances and shy smile that he always shows, they just stare into each eye and smiles a big beautiful one. His eyes start to flicker from one eye to the other and down to his lips before coming back to his eyes again. Unconsciously, he started to move forward, they were closer than they had been before. His brain and his heart were going insane, fighting and struggling for control of his action.

_Damn. Screw it_

And then his heart won.

Jihoon’s breath caught in his throat as Jinyoung leaned in. The feeling of Jinyoung lips on him made his whole-body shiver, sending shock waves through him. Jihoon white skin began to change colour as a pink hue spread across his face. Jihoon had imagined what kissing Jinyoung was like, but it was nothing like this. Although the kiss was just a long peck on his lips, it was the best that he had ever experiences.

As they pulled away, their eyes fluttered open to see each other, both trying to catch their breath. Jinyoung lean his forehead onto Jihoon’s and look at Jihoon eye while saying “Sorry, that was our first kiss, I should ask you first”. Hearing this make Jihoon automatically smile, this boy is so caring towards him, he always considers Jihoon feelings too in whatever he done. “It’s okay. I love it” Jihoon say, smiling as he pecks Jinyoung lips three times. Jinyoung beamed at him for his sweet gesture and leaned in, giving him peck on the lips, then another one.

Then another.

Jihoon start giggling at his action. “Okay Jinyoung, we can kiss more tomorrow if you want, but it’s late already. Let’s sleep before Jisung hyung start nagging” Jihoon said while standing up from the bed to left the room. But his action stop when someone back hug him. “Where are you going?”

“You big baby, of course going back to my room” Jihoon said while holding Jinyoung hand on his waist.

“No! Sleep here with me. Please~~” Jinyoung trying to win Jihoon’s with his cuteness

“But Daehwi…” Jinyoung doesn’t even let him finish his word. “Let him be, I want you here that’s all matter”

JInyoung pull Jihoon back to his bed. He force Jihoon to lay on his back and pulls the blanket up covering both of them.

Jinyoung look up and see Jihoon smiling, "did you like it when I hug you like this?" Jihoon can't keep the smile forming on his lips.Being in Jinyoung arms felt so safe, they were warm and strong.

"I love when you being possessive like this" Jinyoung immediately chuckling hearing this. He kissed Jihoon forehead and leaves his chin on Jihoon's head."Then I will make sure to hug you as much as I can after this". 

"Sleep well,love" Jinyoung whisper in Jihoons ear as they drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
